goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
CES1ATWTTG Episode 2: Rides in Disney Land
Summary Our Contestant goes to Orlando, Florida. Transcript *Emmaleigh Belmont: Welcome back to Character Elimination Season 1: All the way to the Globe! *Tirsiak: Since the Moon Archers lost, they will go to the Airport where Female Corrin gets the Prize. *to: The Goanimate Airport *Female Corrin: Hello Everyone, I'm Female Corrin of Fire Emblem Fates. I will be the Prize Hander. Everyone except Yuna Minami, Ike, and Kohtaro Minami recieved no Prized Votes. Ike and Yuna Minami gets 9 prize votes, and Kohtaro Minami wins with 10 prize votes. He gets to see Rampage (2018) on AMC. Now for the Elimination Votes, Kohtaro Minami gets Immunity, so he's safe, Everyone except Ringu, Jack and Annie are safe with 0 votes, Jack and Annie are safe with 5 votes, and Ringu is eliminated with the record of 150 votes due to her disadvantage. *Ringu: What, why did I was the first to be Eliminated? *Kohtaro Minami: Because you burned the Great Wall of China Yesterday and you almost injured my Sister, Goodbye! *Corrin throws Ringu on the Screen. *Female Corrin: Ladies and Gentlemen, if the troublemakers get eliminated, they are thrown in the screen, remember. *to the Airplane *Emmaleigh Belmont: Our next stop is Orlando, Florida. *Tirsiak: Welcome to Orlando, Florida. For today's Challenge is to Ride all the Rides in Disneyland Parks and Resorts, but try not to be afraid of heights. Have fun! * to: The Minami Siblings in Space Mountain *Kohtaro Minami: Hey Yuna, Do you want to ride Space Mountain, because I want this ride for the space adventures! *Yuna Minami: Sure, let's us have fun in this ride! *to: Garry Dingo angry *Garry Dingo: Man, I hate this place. What should I do? I know, I will replace all the rides with strip clubs so then I will get this pornographic place for myself. *(12 minutes later) *Garry Dingo: Yes! I finally replaced the ugly rides with strip clubs. *to: Lunick, Lavinia Herbert, and Sarah Crewe in Strip Club *Sarah Crewe: What, The, Heck! Why is Disneyland turned into a strip club? *Lavinia Herbert: This is a outrage! Let's tell the host! Emmaleigh Belmont and Tirsiak, Come here this instant! *Belmont and Tirsiak appears *Tirsiak: What is it, Lunick, Lavinia Herbert, and Sarah Crewe? *Lunick: Emmaleigh Belmont and Tirsiak, you both will be very furious to say this. Garry Dingo turned the Whole Disneyland Parks and Resort into a Strip club, because we don't like pornographic stuff! *Belmont and Tirsiak then gets shocked as the Dun Dun Dun sound effect plays. *Emmaleigh Belmont: a Anguirus Roar, 1000000% Louder OH MY GOD!!! Thank you for tell us. Garry Dingo, come here! *Dingo Appears *Tirsiak: Did you turn the Whole Disneyland Parks and Resorts into Strip Club!? Tell us the truth right now! *Garry Dingo: Um (x100) Yes, I did. *Belmont and Tirsiak becames Furious with Garry Dingo while the eyes is on fire while angry. *Tirsiak: (Does a Gojirin Roar, 1000000% Louder) OH (x100) GARRY DINGO, HOW DARE YOU TURNED THE WHOLE DISNEYLAND RESORT AND PARK INTO A STRIP CLUB, YOU KNOW IT WOULD BE PORNOGRAPHIC, THAT'S IT, YOUR TEAM LOST!!! *Emmaleigh Belmont: Since the Indigo Birds are up for elimination because of Garry Dingo, they're facing the elimination. *Tirsiak: Alright The Indigo Birds, you lost the challenge. Vote for one of the contestants from The Moon Archers to be Eliminated and Vote to get the Prize. *Emmaleigh Belmont: Garry Dingo, if you turning the Whole Disneyland Park and Resort into a Strip Club, you get 2 penalties. *Garry Dingo: Great, What is it? *Emmaleigh Belmont: You had to hold this sign, 20 extra elimination votes, and double up your elimination votes due to your disadvantage. *Garry Dingo: WHAT, ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING ME!? NOW THE BELMONT BROTHERS WILL BE HAPPY IF I GET ELIMINATED! *Tirsiak: However, Lunick gets immunity, so don't vote for him. And vote the Co-Hosts to hand out the prizes. Category:Character Elimination S1: All the way to the Globe